Peopleing
When Milo plunges himself to Bud's ear and calls it "Peopleing", he falls off and lands in Bud's pocket and almost dies. Episode Summary At the hokey poke Milo brings back a penny to which Chief thinks is a people egg (even though it's a penny). Chief tells the gang that HUMANS ARE MONSTERS, He tells them that he used to go out peopleling every day after an insident with Bud (a.k.a. Big Blue) he went out fishing for him then a tug felt upon him he said "That was the day of my accident. So Chief tells them to stay away from people so they don't end up like him, but Milo does. Milo thought the Chief had a urine accident but Bea tells him that it wasn't a regular accident it was probaly his FIN. Milo decided to go catch Big Blue and get his fin back. At the end of the tanks Bud (Big Blue) walks out of the bathroom and does a massive yawn ( to them they think he's roaring). He eventuly uses the peopleling pole and caught Big Blue's ear, but he pulls him out of the tanks. Bea and Oscar tell him to let go but Big Blue had pulled Milo out of the last tank right on to Bud's nametag and he falls into his pocket. Oscar and Bea go to the Hokey Poke to find the Chief who was boiling the egg. Meanwhile in Big Blues shirt pocket Milo is suffocating for water he then begins to hulsinate and sees Chief but in a pinkish color they both laugh and hug it out soon Milo finds a batch of water and drinks it (the water soon turned out to be sweat from Bud's armpit) Later Chief decides to fish Milo out but Milo was already back in the tanks healthy and fine and tells them that 2 birds picked him up they droped him off after a birdcop came. Milo apoligizes for not getting his fin back, but Chief tell him he was born with this hook, he also told them his accident was a urine accident. After that they go back to the Hokey Poke to celebrate with milkshakes they thank him but once they said free he tells them they weren't the 3 have a good then the scene zooms in on the penny which cracks open showing a bronze metal person with Abe linkings face. End Credits Snake remembers her life before being in captivity, leaping from tall buildings, stopping crime, and snow-skiing. Mouse adds that she ate from a whole jar of mayonnaise. Songs None. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Catch of the Day Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time you see the chief happy, although this is in Milo's imagination Production Information * International Premieres * Errors *In this episode, Clamantha's dining room is in one of the tanks. But in the episode "Two Clams in Love," the dining room is inside Clamantha's house. *Bassy is credited as Bassie. Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Staub as Bea *Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory *John Caparulo as Headphone Joe *Blake Clark as Chief *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha *Tress MacNeille as Bassie *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave the Cave Fish & Fish Doctor *Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin & Bud Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milo